


A sky full of stars

by satanvale



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Smut, SnowBaz, Teasing, Top Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Having sex with Baz was so good that almost felt as if they were…“Flying!” suddenly said Baz: “Fuck, Snow, we’re flying!”He looked around and yes, they were flying. He could see the bed, the room, under them, the ceiling was a few centimeters away from his head.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 30





	A sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had lot of fun writing my first SnowBaz fic, so i thought to write another one, inspired by this funny idea that you will read about in the fic ;)   
> I hope you will enjoy it and thank you for reading it.   
> P.s: English is not my first language

Simon knew that look very well and Baz was looking at him in that way since that evening out started. 

Evening out at Watford meant laying down on the grass, looking at the sky full of stars, hoping that some creature didn’t jump on them while they were just chilling, enjoying the fresh night air. 

Penelope was talking, actually, she was the only one who was talking since they chose to sit on that spot. Agatha kept looking at the grass at her feet, playing with some flowers, lost in her thoughts, or probably still elaborating the fact that her ex-boyfriend was now together with the boy he had a crush on. Simon was listening to Penelope, or at least he was trying to, because feeling Baz’s eyes on him was very distracting. 

Everytime he turned his head to look at the vampire, he caught him staring at him, he wasn’t even hiding the fact that he was looking at him, or better eating him with his eyes. That look made him shiver with anticipation because he knew what it meant, he knew what was going to happen as soon as they would have been alone in their shared room. 

He was wearing different layers of clothes, but under Baz’s eyes, he felt naked. 

“So what do you think about it Baz? I mean, I’d like to have a vampire’s point of view.” Penelope suddenly asked.

He couldn’t help but laugh at Baz’s confused face, he had no idea of what her friend was talking about. 

“ I-i...yes i agree.” he just said. 

“Thank you, wait, really?” Penelope asked surprised, or better shocked. 

“ No Penelope, he doesn’t, but he was too busy to listen to you.”

“ Busy? We’re just laying on the grass, we’re not busy.” 

“His eyes were busy, believe me.”

Agatha, who wasn’t paying attention to Penelope’s words, understood what he meant and she just rolled her eyes. 

“Simon, can we go?” asked Baz, standing up, cleaning his pants from the grass with his hands. Hands that soon would have been on his body. 

“ Wow, am i that boring?” asked Penelope, making him laugh. 

“ No!” he answered, while Baz exclaimed a loud “Yes” at the same time. 

He could feel Penelope and Agatha’s eyes on him while he held Baz’s hand and left the garden with him. 

They didn’t say anything, they just walked, hand in hand, to their room, surrounded by a silence that brought a lot of promises and he couldn’t wait to keep them, as soon as they would have reached the bed. 

He had just closed the door of the room behind them when Baz pushed him against it and his mouth was already on his. 

“I was going crazy.” exclaimed Baz, kissing his neck. 

“Yeah, I could feel it, you were staring at me.”

“ How could I not stare at you? You’re beautiful and you’re mine, Snow.” 

He liked it, he liked when Baz called him his. 

Sometimes he thought that they couldn’t stop touching each other, kissing each other, fucking each other, just because it was all new for them. The fire was warm and violent, like the one that surrounded them during their first kiss. 

But the more he looked at Baz, the more he spent his days with him, kissing him, falling asleep with his head on his chest while playing with his black long hair, he understood that the fire would have lasted longer than he thought, and he couldn’t complain about it. 

Baz’s hands were fast, he knew how to undress him but more importantly, he knew how to touch him. He knew all his weak and sensitive spots. 

He knew that just a hand teasing his nipple and another hand inside his pants, it was enough to make his legs shake. 

He knew that seeing him kneeling in front of him while taking his pants off, it was enough to make him cum, untouched, because he knew how good it would have felt his mouth around his cock. But that night he didn’t have time for that. 

“ Let me ride you” moaned Baz, while he was biting his neck. He liked biting a vampire’s neck. 

“ You know that my tail and wings hurt in that position!” 

“ Fuck it, we need to solve that problem, really. You look sexy with them, but I just want to ride my boyfriend!” 

He laughed, how could Baz say such a thing and still look cute?

He looked cute and beautiful also while he was between his legs, his fingers moving in and out his clenching hole. Baz loved his fingers, he never missed a chance to say it, and he never missed a chance to use them on him, or inside him. 

He loved bringing him to the edge, he kept moving his fingers, teasing him also with his mouth, and when Baz’s moans became louder, his breath heavier and his body started to move looking for more, he stopped. 

“ I hate you when you do this!” whined Baz. 

“ Nah, I'm sure you love it because you know what it’s going to happen next.” he said, kissing him, while stroking his own dick. 

He lost count of how many times he had been inside Baz, but everytime it felt magical. No, it was even better than magic. 

Feeling Baz stretching around him, moaning everytime he thrusted in him, feeling his hands scratching his back and his tongue in his mouth. Sometimes he was so rough that he could see tears in his eyes, but he never asked him to stop, he knew he liked it and he found him the prettiest like that. 

Having sex with Baz was so good that almost felt as if they were…

“Flying!” suddenly said Baz: “Fuck, Snow, we’re flying!” 

He looked around and yes, they were flying. He could see the bed, the room, under them, the ceiling was a few centimeters away from his head. 

“Your wings!” exclaimed Baz. 

His wings were moving. 

“I think i can’t control them especially in moments like this, ehm, sorry?” he asked embarrassed, while Baz was holding tighter onto him. 

“These are things that can happen just when you fuck with Simon Snow, i guess.” 

They both laughed. 

“Are you scared?”

“ I’m a vampire, i’m not scared. Just do not let me fall, I don't want to die naked.”

“Don’t worry, i’m still into you, i won’t let you fall, never.” 

Baz kissed him, a kiss that became so rough and wet that they forgot for a moment that they were naked, having sex in the air. 

“Should we fly down?” asked Baz. 

“ Why? Do you have another idea?” 

“ I’d not mind some sex in the air, you know.”

“ Ok, but tonight the sky is beautiful.” 

“Wait what? Snow, what are you PLOTTING?”

“ Hold on me, Baz.” he exclaimed, before flying out of the room through the open window. 

The air was colder now, but he didn’t care. Feeling Baz’s arms around him, being inside him, that was all that mattered, especially with such a beautiful view. 

“What if someone sees us?” suddenly asked Baz. 

“ From here just birds can see us, believe me” he exclaimed, kissing him. 

It was strange, and probably thrusting into someone while you’re flying wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it was a beautiful memory, something that he would have never forgotten. 

“Snow, you’re fucking me in the air” moaned Baz and he couldn’t help but laugh, because yes, he was. 

The sky full of stars above them, Baz’s body against his, he could have died happily in that moment. 

  
  



End file.
